


Mine

by Marmottine



Series: A story of a Cat and a Bat [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Use, Bonding, Exploration of vampiric rituals, F/M, Fluff, POV First Person, Ritual, Vampire Lover Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmottine/pseuds/Marmottine
Summary: Moira is back to Dillingen and Regis discovers what happened to her on the Path. This leads them to reflect on their situation and what they represent to each other.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> (Re-upload)  
> This story takes place a while after the Corvo Bianco events of "Have you seen this Cat?"

"I do not want to offend you, Moira, but you look exhausted.”

He looks at me, apparently worried. I do not want to show him that, indeed, there were some reasons to worry about so I approach, hold him in my arms and kiss him gently. We just met up and I do not want to talk about it now, now it is time to enjoy our reunion and nothing else.

At least that what I planned, my body starting an internal war between sleepiness and lust.

The first win.

“I know a certain witcher who needs to get a good sleep.”

I have nothing to respond to this obvious statement so I directly walk to the bedroom while suppressing another yawn.

* * *

 

When I put my shirt over my head I do it quickly, hoping to be quick enough so that he does not immediately notice the new scars that adorn my body.

But of course, he does…

He gets up and puts his finger tips on them and the feeling of sharp nails running along them gives me chills. Chills that could be pleasant in a different context, but not in this one where I know I am going to be asked about the scars.

He frowns, before putting his right hand on my cheek to makes me lean my head while with the other he pushes back my hair and examines my neck.

"Don’t worry, I'm fine. " I anticipate his concerns.

"Certainly but luckily, after having faced a higher vampire. What happened? "

“Is it necessary to tell it? You know what I do as a living. Witchers spend their time facing all sort of creatures. This can include higher vampires...Sometimes It is really pleasant -” I say these last words smirking at him, trying to downplay my explications, but without success. “- and sometimes, it isn’t. The one I recently met wasn’t the kindest with humans.” He eyes me anxiously, before looking down sadly.

“Were you aware the contract included one of my kind? You should have known ….I am afraid that spending so much time with me could let you imagine us, higher vampires, less dangerous than we are.”

When he finally raises his black eyes on me and concludes, there is a point of regret and warning in his voice:

“Don’t let my love for you and my unusual...er, kind behaviour with humankind fool you, Moira.

Don’t forget what I did in the past and that some of my fellows still do now.”

I reassure him, no I don’t forget…

I tell him how the unpleasant meeting with his fellow vampire was unexpected, I would never have accepted a contract on a higher vampire. I know I can seem innocent, but not to that point. If I was, I would have died a long time ago.

That concerned-sad air is still on his face, I do not like to see him like this and it breaks my heart. I want to stop our gloomy discussion there so I throw my arms around his neck, before stroking my face against his cheek and whisper.

* * *

 

 “I love you so much, you know.”

“as I do you,” he says into my ear, before losing his embrace and we resume our walk to his…

No, not _his_ but _our_. it’s our home, our lair, our place.

We are about to climb the outside stone staircase leading to the entrance when I grab his hand and hold him. With a nod, I show him the wooden door cutting the wall behind us. He follows me with a smile as I enter the small garden, whose confined size makes its atmosphere intimate and warm, perfect for what I have in mind at this moment.

 

Once we both sit on the single wooden bench adorning the place, I decide. I do not know how to approach the subject, so I just let the words flow:

“Let us just imagine that...the idea of getting married does not seem to me anymore the useless and meaningless agreement I used to think it was, what would you think? "

Wow, that was so clumsy, so like me. But he is an intelligent man and perfectly understands what I mean. I fix his noble face with a certain apprehension as he's looking at me with perplexity. He catches his chin and is lost in thought for a long time, an anxiously long time, before finally giving me an answer.

It was not the one I had imagined.

"Marriage is a strange ritual proper to humans and other closely related races. However it is quite understandable, your life is so short that the idea of committing yourselves for the rest of your days does not seem so unreasonable. "

I’m not sure to understand what he means by saying these words so I let him continue his short lecture on human/vampires customs comparison.

“I am very touched by your request but ... this traditional custom just does not exist for us, vampires. To commit such deeply to the rest of our lives when you are almost immortal is something unthinkable. I am sorry. "

That answer leaves me disappointed, I wonder if I would not have preferred a simple “No”. As usual, he does not lack arguments I can’t deal with because they are perfectly valid. Our species, while similar, are also very different. I have never forgotten that he was not human but a vampire with all that implies, sometimes pleasant things, sometimes less.

* * *

 

Pushing the door of where I live, I notice the soft dimmed glow inside. I close the door behind me and before looking at the man in front of me, I look at the room. A dozen candles are scattered in the recess of my left side, by far my favourite part of the house, and their flickering light reflects on the large glass wall behind the various potted plants.

The candles surround the large, comfortable armchair ... "The Thirsty Chair" as I have jokingly named it. He does not like when I make the joke, reproving me by clicking his tongue in his knowing-all-it way, yet in fact, it's irrevocably in this one chair that he prefers for me to snuggle on his lap while he takes a few sips of my blood.

But that night, it's the first time he sets up such an atmosphere and I like it a lot, I must admit. He waits for me in the centre of the room, hands on his back and staring at me. His smile is usual, tight lips, but I can see in his eyes that he is particularly happy and it is communicative, so I don’t restrain myself to approach and find his arms that he has just opened to me.

"I have a surprise for you. But before, I need to know if you are feeling good” he asks after embracing me tenderly.

I nod and walk directly to the armchair but he holds me back. On my back, I feel his stroking hand go through my hair while he tells me:

"For the occasion, maybe you could consider a more suitable outfit? "

Ok, it's getting more and more cryptic, but in a good way and I'm intrigued. He has been away for several weeks and when I questioned him he told me, I quote "deepen my knowledge of certain old vampiric practices on which I confess my ignorance." I remember his amused smile and I guess, maybe, I'll know more since he’s back.

After quickly putting on a simple light dress - it's not like I had to choose between 50 ones,  I hurry to join him. He is already sitting on that eminent armchair and waiting for me, seemingly lost in thought, with a void gaze. When I get closer he looks up at me with sincere love.

 

After drinking my blood, with particular care, he kisses me on the cheek.

“Everything is alright my dear?”

I open my eyes again and emerge from my slumber, I like to loosen up and let my mind wander whenever we spend one of these moments. To tell the truth, even he does it with great delicacy, having your neck -or another part of your body- pierced by sharp fangs remains not the most pleasant physical experience, in spite of the carnal and intimate side of it.

“Yes, it is,” I say and that’s perfectly true, I’m even quite surprised by the very little amount he drank and wonder about the reason.

"Perfect. Now, I am going to share with you what I learned in my recent research. I think you will have a strong interest in the current subject."

Ah, so I was right, there is something behind all of this. He turns me around on his lap to make me face him and I keep my ears wide open, while I focus on the charming face of his.

“Like I explained to you in the past, there is not such a thing as marriage in vampire culture. Beyond this paramount truth, I, like you, would like to solemnize our bond. I remembered one of our old traditions, the kind which used to be common ages ago, at a time when our mutual species nurture a...peculiar relation. Due to my age, I was not in this world yet when this ceremony was more common than it is now, namely almost extinct. In that case, I willingly admit to ignorance on this subject and so made some research to rectify this.”

“This is really instructive, but I still don’t know what you are talking about, Regis,” I say softly.

“That’s true. So, this consists of creating a connection between a vampire and a chosen human. A link that is, In my own opinion, more primal but also more tangible than your so-called marriage which is more, in the end, and without wanting to offend you, a formal administrative matter in presence of a notary.”

I don’t disagree with him, I’m so glad he put such efforts reflecting on my failed proposal attempt. I start to feel my jaw muscles stretch my lips with a smile and I don’t even try to hold it, while I grab his hands on mine.

“What is this, in practice? What does it would mean for you, and for me?”

"To create a connection between a vampire and their human. Recognize to other members of my species that you and I are in a relationship. And so no other member of my kind could harm you. " “Are you saying that not a single vampire could attack me? “

“Precisely.”

“Does it apply to all vampires species, higher and lower ones? I assume that it cannot be one-way, what will be the conditions and constraints for me? ”

“Indeed, it applies to all species, at the sole exception of our Elders for who we all subject to their authorities. As long as you do not attack my counterparts, in this case, the agreement would be jeopardized. "

"So concretely, I could never take any more contracts on them,” I say without ulterior motives, I just want to enumerate the facts. Fortunately, Regis understood it but I prefer to specify:

"Anyway, I've already stopped accepting these contracts for a while. "

I think for a moment about his offer, to understand the ramifications. I wonder why vampires had to create this... ritual? I strongly doubt that it was intended for a romantic relationship between our both species. I lean rather on the clearly possessive side that does not surprise me at all. I know that, for a very long time, they have seen us, humans, as a property to own and know that some of them still think that way. Regis has not spared me of his scholarship chatters, including the history of his kind.

On the other side, I know perfectly that this is not what Regis has in mind by offering me this ritual. For a long time he had not drunk a single drop of my blood and since he does it from time to time, he always gave me the choice to refuse, which I did sometimes.

"Why was it created?” I still ask him, wanting to know if my theory is right.

He is a little uncomfortable, however, he does not want to hide anything and resume explaining:

"Rather than randomly drink the blood of any human crossing their path, some vampires preferred to... quench their thirst only from one or two particular ones, whose taste especially pleased them. In order to keep them close and mainly to not share their precious beverage, this ritual was created. "

"I see the idea very well. As wine connoisseurs who, of course, don’t let anyone go down to their personal cellar and drink their best bottles. Private property.” I add without irony. I try to put myself in vampire shoes and that does not really shock me.

"I promise you that it is not in this intent that I propose it tonight. But I have to admit that seeing you coming back, the last month, with these fangs marks from my own peers have made me reflect and have influenced my decision."

That’s all? No, I’m sure there is a little more than the grounded and factual reason so I add:

"And you do not want another one to drink my blood either. You can say it, Regis, I will not be offended. Not that I would offer it to your fellows, anyway.”

"After this ritual, even if you offered it to another vampire this one would refuse without having my prior authorization, our codex contains a very limited number of rules but those that exist are respected.” He adds while stroking my skin me where he has just bitten me.

" _"Without my prior authorization "_. That sounds quite reductive, and where is my own opinion in there? "

"Technically I would not need your opinion. I'm sorry Moira, but it's a reality. But I certainly would not use this faculty and, I must admit, I would not like another plant their fangs in your delicate neck. "

I look at him with an ostentatious smirk, I had never seen this possessive side of him yet.

"Good. Are there other things I should know? "

"There are. I am sure you don’t give credits to the ungrounded myths that your kind easily coin on mine, but to my opinion, it is important to clarify this: in no case, this link would force you to ... obey me. You would remain completely free of your movements. "

“And what if I don’t want of this link anymore? “

No, I should not have said it like that, without any filter. I see a hint of sadness in his eyes and I blame myself, I hasten to put a kiss on his lips before adding:

"I have no intention of stopping it ... I just want to have a full knowledge and understanding before taking the plunge. "

"And it's a very sane reaction. Unfortunately, if one day you would want to stop it, you could not do it alone. In its original purpose, linked humans were rarely voluntary so obviously, the vampires made sure to be the only ones able to break the bond. "

“I trust you not to refuse if I would ask you one day. Not that I intend to do it anyway. "

Well, the conversation quickly turned to a scholarship lecture, as was often the case with him. Do I need to reflect on my decision? Not really, if I suggested - even if very clumsily - to marry me a few weeks earlier, I have not changed my mind and what he offers me is what would be the closest to it. I take his hands in mine and bring them to my lips before announcing:

“Let’s go then?”

"Did I answer all your questions? You do not want to know what the ritual process itself is? "

"No, I prefer to be surprised. Just tell me if I should expect some physical pain. "

That makes him chuckle a few moments, before smiling from one ear to another, revealing his sharp teeth. By the time it does not impress me anymore, but the sight of him not restraining expressing his joy still delight me.

"No pain for you, my dear. Well, before we start, I would just like to say a few words.”

“It is not exactly what you have been going for a good time now?”

“Oh, a jest, I see. If you find me too talkative, maybe we should consider more that trait of my personality. Would you be able to support this? How could you survive such talkativeness?

I chuckle at this ironic ripost totally deserved and apologize.

“I would be happy to hear all of the speeches you want to give me, my love. Please, go on, I promise to stop interrupting you.”

“That’ll not be as long as you expect. That I want to say can be summarized as follows: Thank you, my dear love. You certainly offered me a lot, and more importantly, you did it with generosity and without ulterior motive. At the end, you are even wholeheartedly offering yourself to be mine via this ritual for which you have full knowledge. I can’t say I am surprised but I’m still thankful and proud to be the one to receive your trust. A mutual trust which allowed me to scrap this uncomfortable fake human facade when I’m with you. You won’t ever imagine how it can be precious and rare, unfortunately, for us vampires."

“Oh, Regis, I…”

I what? There are so many things that I would like to answer to such a beautiful and stirring declaration that nothing comes, and the huge wave of warm feelings that invades me doesn’t help.

“I know, Moira, I do,” he says softly before asking me if we can begin the ritual. Throat tightened by the emotion, I nod soundlessly.

 

He grabs my hands and flips them over, extended palms toward the ceiling. Before I have time to react he stretches his left wrist to his lips and bites himself. I prefer to remain silent while I curiously look at him taking a little of his own blood on the top of his right forefinger.

As with a brush, he begins to draw on the palm of my left-hand something that looks like a drop, point upwards. Then he draws the same pattern on the pulp of each of my fingers of the same hand, several times he must pick up a little more of this unusual ink. Once finished, he quickly does the same with my right hand.

“Leave your hands like this please," he asks me once he's finished "painting" my left little finger, the last one.

I leave them to raise my eyes, he seems very focused and I say nothing, not wanting to distract him. He places his hands under each of mine and begins to pronounce a series of words out loud, in a language I do not know and which resembles nothing of what I know. I note to myself to question him a little later.

It seems that it is already over. I don’t know what I expected, apart from the slight warming on my skin where he has just painted, I do not feel any difference ... But by his tender and satisfied smile, I understand that this has been a success. Still keeping my hands in this position I rest against his shoulder.

"You can move them now, it's done. "

With my thumbs, I rub the pulp of my other fingers and realize that the blood stays, the pattern remains printed as a tattoo ink, although a little less visible now.

“It will fade a little by little but will remain noticeable. I assume the idea of a tattoo should not bother you. "

“You assume right.”

“This is the symbol of my tribe, the Garahsam. If I were a Tdet you would have a snake symbol, and a Ammurun, a dagger. "

"It's beautiful, really. " I sincerely think so while I extend my palm facing us, before kidding.”-

You should tattoo yourself the same!”

"It's something to think about, indeed, " he bypasses my jokes with a serious tone.

"Who knows, maybe you will start to develop a certain taste for this art and ... I do not know, 800 years later? You will be covered with tattoos from head to toe. Anyway, I would not be here to see that. "

He embraces me against him, I put my face in his neck and feel his kiss on top of my hair.

"You’ll probably not, but In the meantime, I intend to enjoy your presence, dear Moira. My precious human, mine and only mine."

**Author's Note:**

> You enjoyed it? Don't leave without a comment, these are highly appreciated. ;)


End file.
